Roxanna Cruz, a goddess of the seas and wisdom
by goddessofthesea123
Summary: this is about an unknown goddess, who's mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and her father is Poseidon, the god of seas
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer solstice of 1996, the gods and goddesses were celebrating the beginning of the summer. Zeus, the king of all the gods, was throwing a big party in Zeus's temple. Many of the gods were there. Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and many more of the gods were there. Hades, of course, was the last one to show up. "So did you bring what I asked?" He whispered into Aphrodite's ear. She was startled by it. "Yes, did bring the potion, but what do I get in return?" She asked. "An extremely good laugh" He said. Aphrodite took out a small vile out of her robe. Hades snatched it of her hand immediately. He snickered. "Just remember pour it into his drink" Aphrodite said. Hades nodded.

As Hades walked off, Aphrodite took out another vile; she poured it in a drink. She, then, walked to Athena. "My lady Athena would you like a drink?" she asked, holding out a Champaign glass. "why thank you Aphrodite" Athena said taking the glass. On the other said of Zeus's temple, "Brother, care for a drink?" Hades asked Poseidon. "What's with you Hades?" Poseidon asked Hades. "Just wanted to be nice" Hades said.

Athena and Poseidon drank the Champaign that they were offered. As soon as they saw each other, they fell in love. Poseidon took Athena's hand and lead her to his temple…

Chapter 1: Who is truly Roxanna Cruz?

It was such a bad storm in Forks, Washington, but to 16-years-old Roxanna Cruz, it was just another regular day. Roxy, as what she likes to be called, was new to Forks high school. She hated being the new girl. She wishes sometimes she would just stay in one place, especially with her birth parents. She found out that she was adopted. But Roxy knew she was different. She was always smarter than her classmates, she was a lot smarter. She was 16-years-old and a senior in high school. She landed a permanent spot on the swim team. Roxy loved the water. She loved the way the water felt around her. She loves to learn about new things every day and enjoys the ocean and pools every chance she got to be in them. After discovering she was adopter, Roxy realized that she had attention deficit hyperactive disorder and dyslexia.

Roxy maintain her 4.0 grade point average but was struggling a lot. She hated it with a passion. She walked into her fourth class, which was history of ancient Greece. She sat down between Anna Beth Chase and Percy Jackson. She has one class with each of them. "Hey guys" Roxy said to both of them. "Hey Roxy" they said in unison. "Can you believe it? We have two classes together" Anna Beth said smiling. "Yeah I know right" Roxy said giggling. As she was settling down, she saw the most hansome boy with silver eyes and jet black hair walked in.

Mr. Brunner started role call. After he called everyone's name, Mr. Brunner started the class. The boy sat behind Roxy. "Hey new girl" the boy whispered. "I'm Nicolas DiAngelo" he whispered again. Roxy leaned back and whispered "Hi Nico, I'm Roxanna Cruz, but I go by Roxy". "Well pleasure to meet you Roxy" Nico whispered back. Roxy said nothing back. But as soon as class was over and it was time for lunch. "Hey guys do you want to grab lunch off campus?" Percy suggested. "Sure" Anna Beth said. "Yeah, hell why not?" Nico said. "Roxy, would you like to join us?" Percy asked. Roxy was surprised. "Sure, I would love to join you." She said. "Great than lets meet at my locker" Percy said. "Ok" the others said in unison. Roxy walked to her locker, then her 'sister' Mackenzie Cruz bumped into her. Roxy dropped all her books. "Watch where you are going" Mackenzie said loudly. "Sorry Mackenzie" Roxy said while looking down frowning. Nico walked over and helped Roxy. "Nico DiAngelo?" Mackenzie asked. "Hey Kenzie" Nico said, but only looking at Roxy. "What are you doing helping this loser?" she said. Roxy grabbed all her books and ran off crying. "Roxy! Wait!" Nico yelled out. "Kenzie, why would you say something like that?" He asked. "Because she is, Nico, she is a loser" Kenzie said. "Well that loser is going to help in two subjects that I know you cannot help me in" He said. "And what are those subjects?" She asked. "English and Ancient Greek" He said running after Roxy.

Roxy ran all into the middle of the woods. She cried her eyes out. Something rattled behind the bushes. Sniffling, Roxy got up and started to look around. "Who's there?" She asked. Whatever was rattling before rattled a lot more. Roxy was scared. "Hello, who is there?" she asked more frightened. Nico came out and put his hand over her mouth. "Shh don't scream" He said. All of a sudden, a fury came out. "Come out, come out wherever you are daughter of Athena and Poseidon" the fury said. Nico stepped out in shocked keeping Roxy behind the tree. "What did you say?" He asked. " Master, your father wanted the daughter of Athena and Poseidon" the creature said. "There is no such child" Nico said. The fury took out a picture of what the child might look like. Nico examine the picture and the child in the photo looked exactly like Roxy. " I have never seen this child in my life ever" He said as he stabbed the creature in the chest. It screamed as it turn to golden dust. As soon as everything was cleared Roxy stepped out from behind the tree and saw the photo that fell out of Nico's hands.

Roxy picked it up and saw her in the photo, she was shocked and gasped. "why does this child look like me?" she said in a whispered. "I don't know but I am going to find out" Nico said. "Stay put" He said. He, all of sudden, disappeared into thin air. Roxy sat down in shocked.

In Tartarus, "Father!" Nico yelled out. "Why are you yelling Nicolas?" Hades said as stepped into the throne room. "why did you send a fury for something or someone who doesn't exist?" He asked. "Oh, she does exist Nicolas" Hades said. "And you know her, don't you?" He asked. "Just leave her alone" Nicolas said furiously. "Nico, she cannot live" Hades said. "And why can't she?" Nico said. "Because son, she has the power to destroy us all" Hades said. Nico was shocked. "How?" he asked. "She was born of two gods" Hades said. He watched Nico disappeared into nothing.

Back in the woods, Nico reappeared. "Roxy, do you know who your parents are?" He asked. "Not my birth parents, No" Roxy said. "We need to get you packed and gone" He said. "What do you mean?" Roxy asked. Nico took out his phone, "Anna Beth, I need you to go to Roxy's house and get all her things and take them to camp" He said. Roxy was furious and confused. "What is going on Nico?" She yelled out. "You're in danger Roxy, we need to get you to safety" Nico said worriedly. Nico held out his hand and said, "Trust me Roxy." Roxy was frighten, but she took his hand. He held her hand and they ran out to his jeep. Nico open the passenger door for her. "Where we are going, we will keep you safe, I promise and swear to you Roxy" he said. She nodded and got into the jeep. Roxy was worried and scared out of her mind. Roxy never thought of her birth parents; let alone being the Greek god of the seas and the goddess of wisdom. As soon as Nico got into the jeep, Roxy broke down and began to sob. Nico reached over and pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's alright my love, you are safe now" He said. Roxy relaxed a little. Nico began to drive. He drove for hours without stopping, unless if it was for gas or food. Roxy wouldn't eat at all. "Roxy, my love, you need to eat something" He said worriedly. "I'm not hungry Nico" she said as she turned over and hugged herself. Nico sighed deeply. He began to drive, Roxy noticed that they were driving for days. She saw that they were entering the state of New York.

"New York, what are we doing in New York?" Roxy asked. "We are going to a camp for people like us Roxy" He said. "Like us?" She asked puzzled. "Poseidon and Athena are you parents, Hades is my father" Nico said in disguised. Roxy was shocked. "Y-y-you're a demigod?" she asked. "Yes I am" He said as he relaxed a little. "Who else is a demigod?" Roxy said with an attitude. "Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon and Anna Beth Chase is the daughter of Athena" he said. "So they are my siblings?" She asked furiously. "Yes they are but they are your half siblings" He said as he parked his jeep. She got out and slammed the door. Roxy placed her back on it and slid down covering her face with her hands and began to sob again. Nico went to see if she was ok, he saw her sobbing so he kneeled down and picked her up in his arms. He walked with her in his arms toward his cabin. Roxy wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered "Why did they abandon me Nico? Why did they leave me?" Roxy began to cry harder. They finally reached his cabin. Nico laid her down gently, she had fallen asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful in his bed. He left her alone to sleep off the shock of what has happen to her today.

He went to change into his armor. He walked to the front of his cabin. "Hey, where is Roxy?" Percy asked. "Sleeping inside" Nico replied. "She is a demigod?" Anna Beth asked. "She is a goddess" Nico replied. Percy and Anna Beth were shocked. "Her parents are Poseidon and Athena" He said. Their jaws dropped. "What?" They said unison. Nico just nodded as both Anna Beth and Percy become furious. They both started to storm toward his cabin. "She didn't know, just like you didn't know that your father was Poseidon, Percy" Nico said. They were still mad. "I suggest you cool off then come back and talk to her" he said. Percy walked away angrily but Anna Beth was still furious.

Nico went back into his cabin and to his bedroom. He noticed Roxy was gone. He searched everywhere for her, that is when he realize where she could be. He went to the lake and found her swimming. Nico grabbed a towel. She walked out on to shore and he came up behind her and wrapped the towel around her. "I needed to think and take in the news and to calm down" she said a little bit above a whisper. "That's fine" Nico said. "Let's go back to the cabin" he said. "Where are we?" Roxy asked. "Camp Half-blood, the safest home for us demigods" He said. "is it safe for me Nico?" Roxy asked kind of worried and frighten. "Yes it's very safe" he replied.

Nico and Roxy walked back to Nico's Cabin. Mr. Brunner was standing in front of Nico's cabin. Roxy couldn't believe it. Mr. Brunner was standing in all four legs. "What are you?" she asked. "Chiron, is what they call me in our world Ms. Cruz and I am a satyr" Mr. Brunner said "so you were at the school to watch them" Roxy said. "Yes and No Roxanna, I am your protector, so I was keeping a close eye on you" Chiron said. Roxy, then realize Mr. Brunner or Chiron was at every school she went to. Roxy became furious again. "Nico, can we please go?" Roxy asked. Nico become worried, "Roxy, are you ok?" he asked. "Please Nico, can we please go?" Roxy begged. Nico nodded and took her hand. "Thank you" Roxy whispered. Nico nodded and they began to walk to his cabin. Nico laid her down and she began to sob. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Why can't I have a normal life?" she whispered sobbing. "None of us had a normal life Roxy, you out of all us did. You got to go to school while we trained to fight in wars that we will never fight." he said. Nico got up and walked off, Roxy wiped her tears. "Nico…" Roxy said. "Get some rest Roxy, you are going to need it" He said. She felt bad for the words that was said between them. But he has given up his whole life just because of who his father was.

Roxy got up and wrapped the blanket around herself, and walked to the back of the cabin. He was standing outside in the cold. She open the door and walked up beside him. Roxy laid her head on his shoulders. He sighed and laid his head on hers. "Nico, this day had been insane, and you had been there protecting me" she said. "I haven't treated you right, I'm …" Roxy had begun to say before Nico grabbed her face gently and brought her lips to his and began to kiss her. "I'm tired, let's just go to bed" Nico said. He got out of the blanket and walked back into his cabin. Roxy followed right behind him. He lead her to his bedroom once again.

Roxy laid down and she noticed that Nico was almost out the door. "You aren't going to sleep in in your own bed?" Roxy asked. " I am not allowed to be in the same room as a goddess" Nico replied. "But I'm not a…" Roxy said. "But you are" Nico replied. "Stay with me please, I'm terrified out of my mind, I'm furious and for the first time in my life, I am confused" she said. "Just for tonight my lady" Nico said. He laid down besides Roxy. Roxy laid her head on his chest and fallen asleep. Nico wrapped his arms around her as he was fallen asleep.

For the next couple of days, Roxy trained and trained non-stop. She did sword fighting and learned everything that she had known and learned from school. One day, she noticed Nico training, she saw his scares and from that she ran all the way back to his cabin. Nico noticed her running and ran to his cabin. When Roxy got there she was catching her breath, "They don't hurt as much now" he whispered from behind her. She was frightened then calm down. "I need to leave Nico" She said. "If you leave Roxy, you will di but it's your choice" he said. "But come with me Nico" Roxy pleaded as she walked up to him and touched his scares. "I can't leave Roxy" He whispered softly holding back his pain.

Roxy saw her stuff in his room. "Why is all my stuff here?" she asked. "Temporary, your cabin isn't built yet" he said. "So why can't I stay with anyone else?" she asked. "Because they are all scared of you" Nico said. "But why?" she asked. "No one wants the wrath of the god of the seas or of the goddess of wisdom upon them" he said. "And you do?" Roxy asked with a bit of attitude and hatred. "Yes because my father is the god of the underworld" He said…

Later that evening, Roxy packed a bag while everyone was at dinner, Nico was also there. She packed an entire duffle bag with as much stuff as she can. She began to shed tears. "I have to go to protect him" she said to herself as she was packing. She walked out of the cabin leaving Nico a note…

Dearest Nico,

You have shown me nothing but kindness. It's not fair that you have to risk your life for someone as useless as me and less important than me. So farewell my dearest Nico, take care of yourself for me. One day we will see each other again.

Sincerely,

Roxanna Cruz

She placed a kiss on the note and a tear fell. Roxy walked out the cabin then walked out the gates. As soon as she did, Hades and Luke, the son of Hermes, appeared. She was terrified but ready to fight. She tried to strike Hades but Luke grabbed her from behind. Roxy struggled against Luke's grip but it was hard. Luke kept gripping tighter and tighter til it was useless to struggle. "Let's get out of here before your son kills you for kidnapping his girlfriend" Luke said. Hades nodded and then they all disappeared into Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A trip to Tartarus

Nico came into his cabin, "Roxy, my lady, are you in here?" He said walking to his room. "Roxy?" He looked around and then noticed a note that was placed on his night stand. He began to read the letter from Roxy. "No she has to be here on the camp grounds she couldn't have gotten far." He said. He ran out his cabin, "ROXY!" He began to yell out all over the campgrounds as he continue to run. He ran until he reached the lake. He was so out of breath that he fell to his knees and was about to cry. He realized that someone was standing behind him. "My son, what are you so upset?" Hades said as he moved to Nico's side. "Nothing is wrong with me but why do you care?" Nico asked. "You are my son, of course I care." Hades said. "You never once cared about me so don't start now" Nico yelled out. " If I were you I would watch your tone with me Nicolas, cause I have something very precious to you in my palace." Hades said with a smirk. Nico was confuse by what his father had just said, but then he started to think. He then realize that his father what his father meant. Looking at his father with such horror on his face, "Please tell u got a dog and not who I think you have" he began to say with fear. "Yes I have ms. Roxanna Cruz," He said unfolding his palm showing Roxy in chains hanging from a wall with scares and bruises all over her face and body. Nico became very anger. How could the one person who truly didn't care for him do such a thing to what is dear to his heart. "If you want her back my son then come get her." Hades then said. Disappearing into the night, Hades left Nico with such anger in his eyes that he was somewhat truly terrified of his son.

Nico ran to his cabin passing Percy and Annabeth. They soon follow after him. Nico started to pack a duffle bag. "why didn't I stay with her?" He began to asked out of anger. "Nico, what in the world is wrong with you?" Percy asked. Turning around Nico was so anger and hurt that he fell to his knees and whispered, "He has her, he has the one close to my heart." Percy and Annabeth looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. Annabeth then turn to Nico and said, "What are you talking about?" Nico looked at them with anger and hurt in his eyes, "My father has Roxy in his palace, she has been hurt she is weak what more can I say" Nico said. Percy and Annabeth were shocked. Nico got back up and continued to pack his duffle bag. "What are you going to do Nico?" Percy asked hoping he wouldn't do something stupid. "Im going to go save Roxy and protector her with my life." Nico said. Percy sighed knowing that Nico would do something stupid. Nico grabbed his duffle bag and started to walk out of his cabin. "Hey Nico," Annabeth said as Nico looked over his shoulder. "You are not going out there alone." She said as she walked off to her cabin. "Yeah dude, we are going to help you get my sister back." Percy said walking off to his. Nico sighed and walked off to a bush outside of camp where he was hiding a car. "Cool care Nico where in the world did u get that?" Percy said. "Rich adopting parents." Nico said placing his duffle bag in the trunk. Percy and Annabeth placed there next to his. Annabeth placed her bow and arrow as well in the trunk. "What do you guys think you are doing?" Nico said with anger. "You cant go there alone Nico, its too dangerous and Roxy will be very upset if you get hurt." Percy said.

With that said, they all climbed into Nico's car. Nico was driving and he started to think. Percy noticed Nico was emotionaly stressed. "Ok Nico spill dude, whats on your mind?" Percy asked while ananbeth was comfortably asleep in the back. "You really want to know whats on my mind?" Nico asked heading toward California. "Yes Nico I never seen you stress out about something or someone that was never important to you." Percy said. "Well for one your sister, I love her with every fiber in me, I cant stop thinking about her I cant breath knowing she is hurt and weak because she was trying to protect me from your parents, I want to save the one person I love Percy and I cant help but feel like I had failed her from the start." Nico said sighing. "Nico, I understand what you are going through," Percy said then he looked at Annabeth, "I love Annabeth with all my heart, and knowing if she was ever in danger I must protect her to the very end, I cant help but love her" He continue to say. Percy than looked back at Nico, "This is why Im going to help you but you also must accept the help from the gods" He said. "No way Percy, I cant accept the help from the gods" Nico said.

Nico started to yawn. Percy had just fallen asleep and Annabeth had not woken up. Nico started to nod off when all of a sudden someone honked their horn, waking up the trio. "Lets stop for the night Nico." Percy said with fear in his voice. Nico said "Agreed." The trio had just made it to the boarder line of Washington and Oregan. Nico had pulled over into a hotel and parked his car. Percy asked for a room with two queen beds. Once the room was paid for, the trio went to the room and Nico sat on the edge of his and sighed. Percy and Annabeth could see that he is blaming himself for roxy being kidnapped. Percy and Annabeth laid down and fallen asleep right away, while they were sleeping, Nico was laying down and was looking at the ceiling. "I miss you roxy I miss you so much." Nico said turning his body away from the window and let sleep consume him.

Meanwhile in Tartarus, Roxy was in a room not wanting to sleep and scared for her life. Hade poofed into the room. "Well hello there ms. Cruz." Hades said. Roxy didn't look at him, she was more terrified to look at him then to actually hear what he has to say. "What do you want from me?" Roxy said. "What I want from you dear is your parents death" Hades said with a smirk. Roxy gasped and tried not to cry. Hades was just about to walk out the room, "Oh and if you think my son is coming to save, think again my dear" He said with a smirk then left. Roxy then began to cry, "It cant be true it cant." She said. She went to her duffle bag and pulled out a pic of Nico that she found in his room. "It must be true my dear Nico" Roxy said crying. She took the pic in her arms and went to back to the bed. She then kept crying to the point of sleep consuming her. She realized that she began to dream of her final days as the living in hades' palace knowing that what hades said was true and that Nico never came to rescue her. She woke up screaming her lungs out and in cold sweat. "I need to get out of here." Roxy said. She repacked her duffle bag quietly. Roxy tiptoed out the room hoping that Luke and Hades didn't know that she was gone. She was so close of escaping til Presephone walked in. She place her finger on her lips and said "Shh…I will distract them just go and hurry." Roxy nodded and ran out the door, walking toward the exit. Roxy saw the exit and ran for it.

It was already late afternoon, Nico and the others were on the road for quiet sometime. This time, Percy was driving. Nico was sitting on the passenger side. They have been driving all day and were just now almost half way through Oregon. Nico couldn't help but think what was going on in his father's palace. He was hoping to find Roxy breathing his name or screaming it. Nico sighed deeply feeling horrible for what was happening to the love of his life. "Percy, what would happen if we don't make it on time to save her?" Nico said softly. "Don't think like that man, we will get to my sister on time to save her" He said. "Yeah Nico we will help you save Roxy." Annabeth said. Nico couldn't help but smile a little bit. All of a sudden, Nico's phone began ring. He looks at the caller id and was shocked to see who was calling. He flipped his phone open, "What the hell do you want Luke?" he yelled into the phone. "well I just wanted to let you know that your girlfriend tried to escape and I figured that you would want her to scream your name" Luke said. Suddenly, Nico heard the crack from a whip and roxy screaming his name, Nico became very angry, "YOU HURT HER AGAIN YOU DICK AND I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT YOU WILL DIE!" he yelled into the phone. Nico heard the phone line go dead. "Percy, I beg you please speed up they are hurting her and im scared for her please for the love of the gods drive faster" Nico said with fear and anger in his voice. Percy nodded and put his foot down on the accelerator and drove. It was already night fall and they had just past the board into California.

Percy drove nonstop through California. Nico was worried sick and was angry with his father. They parked in front of the hill of the Hollywood sign. They all got out of the car running toward the sign. Nico kicked in the door way and….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Many surprises

Nico and the others were surprise seeing Presephone waiting for them. "Quickly, your father is planning on killing your love Nico, you must hurry down there before the world comes to an end." She said. "Presephone, what does he want with her?" Nico asked. "She is the daughter of your father's enemies, what do you think he wants Nico?" Presephone said. Nico looks horrified, his father had planned to take revenge on the two people he hated the most. Nico ran while the others were so confused. "Hang on my love I am coming to save please fight a little while longer" Nico began to think while he ran. Sweat ran down his body, running fast as he could. Nico was scared of losing Roxy but was also scared that his father would think he is betraying him. All Nico ever wanted was to make his father proud of him but never seem to accomplish it. Percy was right behind Nico, "Nico, wait we have to figure out how to save her without your father finding you here." Percy said. Nico stopped dead in his tracks, "At this point percy I don't care if my father knows if I am here or not, what is important to me is your sister." Nico said. "what do you mean Nico?" Percy asked. "I love her Percy, I love her more than my own life, I need to save her, she is all that matters to me." Nico began to say when his eyes began to water. Percy than realize that Nico was speaking from his heart and that Nico love his sister just as much as he loves Annabeth.

Percy took Annabeth's hand in his hand and looked at her, "Nico I know what you mean I love Annabeth just as much as you love Roxy but," He then looked at Nico, ", you will be no help to her if you get caught and die." Percy said. Nico than realized that Percy was right. "Nico I can help you get passed the dog but your father is a whole different story." Persephone said. "Percy, I can't go on from this point."Annabeth said placing her hand on her stomach. Persephone looked at her, "I can watch over her Percy but you and Nico would have to go alone." Persephone said. Percy was shocked, he couldn't think, "Annabeth are you pre-pregnant?" He asked. She nodded looking scared and terrified that he would turn her and their baby away. "How?" he asked. "remember the day of the fest the night when Roxy ran." She said. Percy was shocked then smiled. "Im going to be a dad." He said. Then his face showed he was horrified. "Oh my gods, what are our parents going to say?" he said. Nico looked at Annabeth, "You need to go back to camp," He then looked at Percy, "the both of you" He said. "Nico is right," Percy then looked at Persephone, "please send Annabeth back to camp half blood in New York." Percy said.

Annabeth was shocked, "What do you mean take me back?" She asked. Percy looked at her, "Annabeth I cant lose you and this baby, you both are my world now please go back and wait for me in my cabin." Percy begged. Annabeth sighed and kissed him with pure passion. "You come home please come home." She said and Percy nodded. "Nico you protect him and Roxy with your life, or I will kill you." She said and Nico nodded. She later looked at Persephone, "I am ready" She said with sadness in her voice. Percy and Nico came up with a plan to get passed Hades. "Ok so I should dress up like you while you go and find roxy as soon as you do tell me through this." Percy said while handing him a transmitter. Nico nodded and looked at Persephone they both stood up and she worked her magic. Percy looked exactly like Nico. Nico said, "why are you helping Persephone? My father is your husband." "I love your father but what he is doing is just pure horrible, Roxy is innocent in all this and its just wrong Nico save her." She said. They all ran in different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: danergous games part1

Percy was trying to find Hade butnhad no luck, then he came across Hades talking to someone. "You told me you would not harm the child." the stranger said. "I never once said I swore on it then Aphrodite" Hades said. Percy gasped and than ran trying to find Nico. Percy ran as fast as he could but Nico was no where to be found. All he could think of was that he needed to find Nico and to get back to Annabeth and their unborn sighed and then he heard a whisper in his sounded like Annabeth.

Annabeth was back in Percy's cabin with Persephone but all she could do was think about Percy. Its only thing she can do. She placed her hand on her flat stomach and she looked up to see Persephone walk in. "you need to eat sweetie." she said. "I need to go save the love of my life, he is giving up, I cant just sit here and do nothing." Annabeth said. "You must what if you get hurt, the baby could get hurt nd then we will both have the goddess and Percy on our asses." Persephone said. "I can shoot arrows and not fight." Annabeth said. "if I do this then you must stay behind my forcefield." Persephone said with authority in her voice. Annabeth nodded and then they both vanished.

Percy was stuck fighting of underworld demons wih his sword and fist. Percy was slowly dropping his guard, he than hit he ground hard. He was slowly fouht to be conscious, before he lost that battle, he thouht he saw a very familiar arrow flying pass his head. He slipped into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, anico kept searching and calling out for Roxy. Nico wwas becomig more and more frantic. "Where can you be my love?" he kept thinking. Nico started to kick down every door he saw. His face showed that he was worried and scared. "Roxy, where are you?!" he yelled out falling to your knees.

"Nico", he heard a faint whisper. "Roxy?!" he yelled out again hoping to get an answer. "Nico" he heard the whisoer butonly this time it was alittle bit louder. He ran to the only door that was closed. He kicked in and saw Roxy dangling against the wall. Nico was horrified. She was beaten and has become a little thin. When Nico stepped forward, he was stopped immediately.

"Percy, please open your eyes" Annabeth kept pleading, she was on the verge of tears. Percy was slowly waking up. "I have to be dead cause all I see is a beautiful angel" Percy said. "Dont scare me like that again." Annabeth said til she disappeared. Percy sat up quickly, "why did you bring her back?!" he yelled at Persephone. "She asked to come back because she feared for you dying or giving up a fight." she said. Percy sighed and looked down.

Nico fell to his knees started crying and blaming himself that he let get taken by his father and luke. He looked up and she slowly started disappear, he got up and ran toward her than his fsather appeared. "If you want to save them both, you must play the game" Hades said...


End file.
